Reunion
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: Okay, so, this is my first story on this site. It's slightly AUish. The first episode I ever saw the whole way through was Army of GhostsDoomsday and it was so sad that I decided to write my own story about reuniting the Doctor and Rose, hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Doctor Who, wish I did, but I don't, I do however have a plushie that I made!

Rose Tyler slammed the sides of her desk in frustration. There was nothing on those worthless Torchwood computers, no sightings, no signs, nothing! The Doctor should have found a way back to her by now! It had been five years since Bad Wolf Bay. Was he just going to leave her, like he had left Sarah Jane?

"Come on Doctor, you've got to come back to me! You've got a little girl who needs you. And I need you too!" she cried out, tears falling down onto her desk.

"Rose, are you okay?" came a voice at the door of her office. She brushed the tears quickly from her face and looked up to see Mickey standing there.

"Yeah Mickey, fine," she lied, but he saw the truth.

"Rose, you have to stop this. He'll be here the instant he finds a way to break through the void again."

"But what if he found someone else?" Rose asked, even more tears threatening to fall.

"Okay, you and I both know that that would never happen. Rose, you need to go home and get some rest. I'll let you know if anything at all gets reported."

"But…"

"Go. Now."

Rose got her stuff together and headed out of her office. As she left the building, a few people looked up at her from their computers, but Rose didn't pay any attention to them. Rumors already flew about her alien boyfriend, so she didn't even bother to give her coworkers the time of day anymore.

She walked down the streets of London, avoiding anyone who looked at her. She was cold and alone and she just wanted to go home, but it didn't look like she'd ever get to go back to her true home, the TARDIS.

Rose walked up the small set of stairs leading to the house and pushed open the door. She pulled off her coat and picked up the note that was lying on the hallway table.

Rose,

Your dad and I took Samantha out for the day. We'll be back for dinner.

Mum

Rose smiled. Those two, they were the best type of grandparents, the spoiling type. The bought Samantha everything she wanted. Rose wished she could do that, but her job at Torchwood didn't pay too great.

She walked upstairs, determined to just relax, maybe take a nap. But, as she pushed open the door to her room, she came face to face with an old enemy that she never thought she would see again.

"You are the Doctor's companion!" Dalek Sec screamed from the middle of her room.

"What? How did you get here?" she screamed, slowly backing up into the hallway.

"You are required!" it screamed, advancing towards her.

"For what?"

"Bait!"

She turned to run, but the Dalek shot her and she fell to the ground. It then fired a tag at her and the next instant they both disappeared.

The Doctor was lying on his back, covered in motor oil, fixing the TARDIS. He didn't know for sure what was wrong with his ship, but he was determined to play around until he found the problem. It was one way to fill his time, since he no longer had a partner.

Martha had left about a year ago, she couldn't put up with the Doctor going on about Rose, and so she had told him to drop her off. He had been fond of her, but it was better if she left. He couldn't give up on Rose, not yet. So, for the past year, he had been trying to find a way back through the void, with little success. But the Doctor wouldn't give up; it was so important that he got back to her.

"Come on girl, why do you have to do this now? Couldn't it wait until we got Rose back?"

He heard some rattling from somewhere in the ship and felt like the TARDIS was saying, "Wait and see."

"Fine, be that way! But I'm hungry, so you can just wait until I get back!" the Doctor said, getting up and strolling away to the door, hands in his pockets. "Luckily we're still on Earth, or else I might actually have to cook something!" he said chuckling. "I can't even make a decent batch of chips, now that's sad."

He poked his head out of the TARDIS, checking to see if anyone was there. It was parked in a back alley, so it was a slim, but still existent chance, that he would be seen. When he saw no one in the immediate area, he stepped out, closed the door behind him and headed for the crowded London streets, his converse slapping against the asphalt.

"You are the Doctor!" a voice screeched behind him. The Doctor froze mid-step. It couldn't possibly be…

He spun around and saw Dalek Sec sitting there. He set his foot down and looked around, peeking behind him.

"Is someone playing a joke on me?"

"That does not compute!"

"No, I doubt that it would. So, you escaped from the void. And obviously, you need me for something because you haven't killed me yet," the Doctor said, circling the Dalek.

"You are required!"

"And what makes you think that I would help you?" the Doctor asked, laughing.

"I have your companion!"

"Yeah, sorry to tell you, but I haven't been traveling with anyone for a year, so no deal."

"I have your companion!"

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll humor you!" the Doctor said, waving his arms about. "Show me the companion!"

A whirring sound came from Sec and the next instant; there was a beautiful blonde girl, unconscious, lying next to the Dalek. The Doctor recognized her in a flash, even though five years had gone by since he'd seen her.

"Rose…" he whispered. He lunged towards her. "Rose!"

Rose disappeared as he fell next to her. "You will assist!" the Dalek screamed.

"How did you get her?"

"You will…"

"SHUT UP!" the Doctor roared. "You're going to tell me, you insignificant calculator, how you got her back!"

"You will assist or she will die!"

The Doctor jumped up and glared at the Dalek. "You wouldn't…"

"She will die and you will watch!"

He froze there. He couldn't risk Rose's life. She meant more to him than the world. He had to do what the Dalek wanted, or at least make it think he was doing as told.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, sighing.

"You will come to this time and place!" it screamed, shooting a piece of paper at him. "We will be there! No more than 24 hours or she will die!"

The Dalek disappeared and the Doctor charged for the TARDIS. The minute he was inside, it came to life.

"You knew that thing was coming, so you broke down, didn't you?" he shouted at his ship. All he heard was the engine. "I hate you." This time he heard what oddly sounded like a, "Yeah, yeah." The next moment, the TARDIS jerked, flying through time and space.

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked, but he received no response. So he just sat himself down by the door and waited.

A few minutes later, everything became quiet and he knew they had landed. He jumped up and threw open the door, only to find…

"Jack! Blimey, we thought you were dead!" The Doctor stood there with his and Rose's other friend, Captain Jack Harkness!


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Doctor Who, wish I did, but I don't, I do however have a plushie that I made!

Rose Tyler slammed the sides of her desk in frustration. There was nothing on those worthless Torchwood computers, no sightings, no signs, nothing! The Doctor should have found a way back to her by now! It had been five years since Bad Wolf Bay. Was he just going to leave her, like he had left Sarah Jane?

"Come on Doctor, you've got to come back to me! You've got a little girl who needs you. And I need you too!" she cried out, tears falling down onto her desk.

"Rose, are you okay?" came a voice at the door of her office. She brushed the tears quickly from her face and looked up to see Mickey standing there.

"Yeah Mickey, fine," she lied, but he saw the truth.

"Rose, you have to stop this. He'll be here the instant he finds a way to break through the void again."

"But what if he found someone else?" Rose asked, even more tears threatening to fall.

"Okay, you and I both know that that would never happen. Rose, you need to go home and get some rest. I'll let you know if anything at all gets reported."

"But…"

"Go. Now."

Rose got her stuff together and headed out of her office. As she left the building, a few people looked up at her from their computers, but Rose didn't pay any attention to them. Rumors already flew about her alien boyfriend, so she didn't even bother to give her coworkers the time of day anymore.

She walked down the streets of London, avoiding anyone who looked at her. She was cold and alone and she just wanted to go home, but it didn't look like she'd ever get to go back to her true home, the TARDIS.

Rose walked up the small set of stairs leading to the house and pushed open the door. She pulled off her coat and picked up the note that was lying on the hallway table.

Rose,

Your dad and I took Samantha out for the day. We'll be back for dinner.

Mum

Rose smiled. Those two, they were the best type of grandparents, the spoiling type. The bought Samantha everything she wanted. Rose wished she could do that, but her job at Torchwood didn't pay too great.

She walked upstairs, determined to just relax, maybe take a nap. But, as she pushed open the door to her room, she came face to face with an old enemy that she never thought she would see again.

"You are the Doctor's companion!" Dalek Sec screamed from the middle of her room.

"What? How did you get here?" she screamed, slowly backing up into the hallway.

"You are required!" it screamed, advancing towards her.

"For what?"

"Bait!"

She turned to run, but the Dalek shot her and she fell to the ground. It then fired a tag at her and the next instant they both disappeared.

The Doctor was lying on his back, covered in motor oil, fixing the TARDIS. He didn't know for sure what was wrong with his ship, but he was determined to play around until he found the problem. It was one way to fill his time, since he no longer had a partner.

Martha had left about a year ago, she couldn't put up with the Doctor going on about Rose, and so she had told him to drop her off. He had been fond of her, but it was better if she left. He couldn't give up on Rose, not yet. So, for the past year, he had been trying to find a way back through the void, with little success. But the Doctor wouldn't give up; it was so important that he got back to her.

"Come on girl, why do you have to do this now? Couldn't it wait until we got Rose back?"

He heard some rattling from somewhere in the ship and felt like the TARDIS was saying, "Wait and see."

"Fine, be that way! But I'm hungry, so you can just wait until I get back!" the Doctor said, getting up and strolling away to the door, hands in his pockets. "Luckily we're still on Earth, or else I might actually have to cook something!" he said chuckling. "I can't even make a decent batch of chips, now that's sad."

He poked his head out of the TARDIS, checking to see if anyone was there. It was parked in a back alley, so it was a slim, but still existent chance, that he would be seen. When he saw no one in the immediate area, he stepped out, closed the door behind him and headed for the crowded London streets, his converse slapping against the asphalt.

"You are the Doctor!" a voice screeched behind him. The Doctor froze mid-step. It couldn't possibly be…

He spun around and saw Dalek Sec sitting there. He set his foot down and looked around, peeking behind him.

"Is someone playing a joke on me?"

"That does not compute!"

"No, I doubt that it would. So, you escaped from the void. And obviously, you need me for something because you haven't killed me yet," the Doctor said, circling the Dalek.

"You are required!"

"And what makes you think that I would help you?" the Doctor asked, laughing.

"I have your companion!"

"Yeah, sorry to tell you, but I haven't been traveling with anyone for a year, so no deal."

"I have your companion!"

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll humor you!" the Doctor said, waving his arms about. "Show me the companion!"

A whirring sound came from Sec and the next instant; there was a beautiful blonde girl, unconscious, lying next to the Dalek. The Doctor recognized her in a flash, even though five years had gone by since he'd seen her.

"Rose…" he whispered. He lunged towards her. "Rose!"

Rose disappeared as he fell next to her. "You will assist!" the Dalek screamed.

"How did you get her?"

"You will…"

"SHUT UP!" the Doctor roared. "You're going to tell me, you insignificant calculator, how you got her back!"

"You will assist or she will die!"

The Doctor jumped up and glared at the Dalek. "You wouldn't…"

"She will die and you will watch!"

He froze there. He couldn't risk Rose's life. She meant more to him than the world. He had to do what the Dalek wanted, or at least make it think he was doing as told.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, sighing.

"You will come to this time and place!" it screamed, shooting a piece of paper at him. "We will be there! No more than 24 hours or she will die!"

The Dalek disappeared and the Doctor charged for the TARDIS. The minute he was inside, it came to life.

"You knew that thing was coming, so you broke down, didn't you?" he shouted at his ship. All he heard was the engine. "I hate you." This time he heard what oddly sounded like a, "Yeah, yeah." The next moment, the TARDIS jerked, flying through time and space.

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked, but he received no response. So he just sat himself down by the door and waited.

A few minutes later, everything became quiet and he knew they had landed. He jumped up and threw open the door, only to find…

"Jack! Blimey, we thought you were dead!" The Doctor stood there with his and Rose's other friend, Captain Jack Harkness!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who! Curses!

A/N: Okay, well, hope you all liked that first chapter, but I have a secret, do you all want to know what it is? Oh, I'll tell you. The truth is that I have this entire story finished. And the sequel. And, between you and me, I'm working on the third. I want to personally thank montypython203 and gaiafreedom21 for reviewing the first chapter, you guys rule!! Now please, I really want you all to review this, or I might have to wait til I have ten reviews to update again, don't know yet. Thanks all!

The Doctor and Jack sat in a diner on the outskirts of Cardiff, discussing what the best course of action to take would be.

"Okay, you need to explain to me how you and Rose got separated," Jack said, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Summary? Rose and I saved the world, but in the process, she got stuck in an alternate reality. I haven't seen her in five years, not since Bad Wolf Bay."

"What happened there?"

"Well, she told me that her mum was pregnant, sort of random, that she loved me…"

"Wait a minute! She told you her mum was pregnant and that she loved you?"

"Yeah, you don't think that she switched them do you? That would be…"

At this point, Jack started laughing hysterically. The Doctor stared at him for a few minutes and when Jack saw the puzzled look on the Doctor's face, he calmed down.

"Wait, you mean you didn't figure it out? Doctor, her mum ain't the one who's pregnant, it's her."

The Doctor choked on the bit of chip he'd just been eating. "What?! There's no way! Her and Mickey would have had to have gotten together right after she was stuck in Pete's world!"

"Man, you're really dumb for a super genius, aren't you?" Jack asked, running his hand through his hair. "It's not Mickey's baby Doc, it's yours."

The next instant he was covered in cola from across the table. The Doctor took in a strained breath and stared at the Captain. "What?"

"You're a daddy! Especially if it's been five years since you last saw her!"

The Doctor stood up and dropped a five-pound note on the table and headed straight for the door. "Come on, time to save Rose."

Jack sighed. "Finally, took you long enough. Wait, what about a plan?" He too stood up, dropped some money on the table and ran out after the Doctor, heading for the TARDIS, hoping they wouldn't be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Doctor Who, wish I did, but I don't, I do however have a plushie that I made!

Rose Tyler slammed the sides of her desk in frustration. There was nothing on those worthless Torchwood computers, no sightings, no signs, nothing! The Doctor should have found a way back to her by now! It had been five years since Bad Wolf Bay. Was he just going to leave her, like he had left Sarah Jane?

"Come on Doctor, you've got to come back to me! You've got a little girl who needs you. And I need you too!" she cried out, tears falling down onto her desk.

"Rose, are you okay?" came a voice at the door of her office. She brushed the tears quickly from her face and looked up to see Mickey standing there.

"Yeah Mickey, fine," she lied, but he saw the truth.

"Rose, you have to stop this. He'll be here the instant he finds a way to break through the void again."

"But what if he found someone else?" Rose asked, even more tears threatening to fall.

"Okay, you and I both know that that would never happen. Rose, you need to go home and get some rest. I'll let you know if anything at all gets reported."

"But…"

"Go. Now."

Rose got her stuff together and headed out of her office. As she left the building, a few people looked up at her from their computers, but Rose didn't pay any attention to them. Rumors already flew about her alien boyfriend, so she didn't even bother to give her coworkers the time of day anymore.

She walked down the streets of London, avoiding anyone who looked at her. She was cold and alone and she just wanted to go home, but it didn't look like she'd ever get to go back to her true home, the TARDIS.

Rose walked up the small set of stairs leading to the house and pushed open the door. She pulled off her coat and picked up the note that was lying on the hallway table.

Rose,

Your dad and I took Samantha out for the day. We'll be back for dinner.

Mum

Rose smiled. Those two, they were the best type of grandparents, the spoiling type. The bought Samantha everything she wanted. Rose wished she could do that, but her job at Torchwood didn't pay too great.

She walked upstairs, determined to just relax, maybe take a nap. But, as she pushed open the door to her room, she came face to face with an old enemy that she never thought she would see again.

"You are the Doctor's companion!" Dalek Sec screamed from the middle of her room.

"What? How did you get here?" she screamed, slowly backing up into the hallway.

"You are required!" it screamed, advancing towards her.

"For what?"

"Bait!"

She turned to run, but the Dalek shot her and she fell to the ground. It then fired a tag at her and the next instant they both disappeared.

The Doctor was lying on his back, covered in motor oil, fixing the TARDIS. He didn't know for sure what was wrong with his ship, but he was determined to play around until he found the problem. It was one way to fill his time, since he no longer had a partner.

Martha had left about a year ago, she couldn't put up with the Doctor going on about Rose, and so she had told him to drop her off. He had been fond of her, but it was better if she left. He couldn't give up on Rose, not yet. So, for the past year, he had been trying to find a way back through the void, with little success. But the Doctor wouldn't give up; it was so important that he got back to her.

"Come on girl, why do you have to do this now? Couldn't it wait until we got Rose back?"

He heard some rattling from somewhere in the ship and felt like the TARDIS was saying, "Wait and see."

"Fine, be that way! But I'm hungry, so you can just wait until I get back!" the Doctor said, getting up and strolling away to the door, hands in his pockets. "Luckily we're still on Earth, or else I might actually have to cook something!" he said chuckling. "I can't even make a decent batch of chips, now that's sad."

He poked his head out of the TARDIS, checking to see if anyone was there. It was parked in a back alley, so it was a slim, but still existent chance, that he would be seen. When he saw no one in the immediate area, he stepped out, closed the door behind him and headed for the crowded London streets, his converse slapping against the asphalt.

"You are the Doctor!" a voice screeched behind him. The Doctor froze mid-step. It couldn't possibly be…

He spun around and saw Dalek Sec sitting there. He set his foot down and looked around, peeking behind him.

"Is someone playing a joke on me?"

"That does not compute!"

"No, I doubt that it would. So, you escaped from the void. And obviously, you need me for something because you haven't killed me yet," the Doctor said, circling the Dalek.

"You are required!"

"And what makes you think that I would help you?" the Doctor asked, laughing.

"I have your companion!"

"Yeah, sorry to tell you, but I haven't been traveling with anyone for a year, so no deal."

"I have your companion!"

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll humor you!" the Doctor said, waving his arms about. "Show me the companion!"

A whirring sound came from Sec and the next instant; there was a beautiful blonde girl, unconscious, lying next to the Dalek. The Doctor recognized her in a flash, even though five years had gone by since he'd seen her.

"Rose…" he whispered. He lunged towards her. "Rose!"

Rose disappeared as he fell next to her. "You will assist!" the Dalek screamed.

"How did you get her?"

"You will…"

"SHUT UP!" the Doctor roared. "You're going to tell me, you insignificant calculator, how you got her back!"

"You will assist or she will die!"

The Doctor jumped up and glared at the Dalek. "You wouldn't…"

"She will die and you will watch!"

He froze there. He couldn't risk Rose's life. She meant more to him than the world. He had to do what the Dalek wanted, or at least make it think he was doing as told.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, sighing.

"You will come to this time and place!" it screamed, shooting a piece of paper at him. "We will be there! No more than 24 hours or she will die!"

The Dalek disappeared and the Doctor charged for the TARDIS. The minute he was inside, it came to life.

"You knew that thing was coming, so you broke down, didn't you?" he shouted at his ship. All he heard was the engine. "I hate you." This time he heard what oddly sounded like a, "Yeah, yeah." The next moment, the TARDIS jerked, flying through time and space.

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked, but he received no response. So he just sat himself down by the door and waited.

A few minutes later, everything became quiet and he knew they had landed. He jumped up and threw open the door, only to find…

"Jack! Blimey, we thought you were dead!" The Doctor stood there with his and Rose's other friend, Captain Jack Harkness!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who! Curses!

A/N: Okay, well, hope you all liked that first chapter, but I have a secret, do you all want to know what it is? Oh, I'll tell you. The truth is that I have this entire story finished. And the sequel. And, between you and me, I'm working on the third. I want to personally thank montypython203 and gaiafreedom21 for reviewing the first chapter, you guys rule!! Now please, I really want you all to review this, or I might have to wait til I have ten reviews to update again, don't know yet. Thanks all!

The Doctor and Jack sat in a diner on the outskirts of Cardiff, discussing what the best course of action to take would be.

"Okay, you need to explain to me how you and Rose got separated," Jack said, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Summary? Rose and I saved the world, but in the process, she got stuck in an alternate reality. I haven't seen her in five years, not since Bad Wolf Bay."

"What happened there?"

"Well, she told me that her mum was pregnant, sort of random, that she loved me…"

"Wait a minute! She told you her mum was pregnant and that she loved you?"

"Yeah, you don't think that she switched them do you? That would be…"

At this point, Jack started laughing hysterically. The Doctor stared at him for a few minutes and when Jack saw the puzzled look on the Doctor's face, he calmed down.

"Wait, you mean you didn't figure it out? Doctor, her mum ain't the one who's pregnant, it's her."

The Doctor choked on the bit of chip he'd just been eating. "What?! There's no way! Her and Mickey would have had to have gotten together right after she was stuck in Pete's world!"

"Man, you're really dumb for a super genius, aren't you?" Jack asked, running his hand through his hair. "It's not Mickey's baby Doc, it's yours."

The next instant he was covered in cola from across the table. The Doctor took in a strained breath and stared at the Captain. "What?"

"You're a daddy! Especially if it's been five years since you last saw her!"

The Doctor stood up and dropped a five-pound note on the table and headed straight for the door. "Come on, time to save Rose."

Jack sighed. "Finally, took you long enough. Wait, what about a plan?" He too stood up, dropped some money on the table and ran out after the Doctor, heading for the TARDIS, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

Disclaimer: Is there any way for me to own this, for any of us to own the greatest Science Fiction series to ever be created? It isn't fair! Why can't I own Doctor Who!!!!!!!

A/N: Okay, well, I've been hearing that you nice reviewers want more of this story and I thank you for that, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, kind of like when I look at my 10th Doctor plushie! I hope you all like this chapter too, and as long as you want me to, I will keep going with this series. By the way, if you want something that's freaking hilarious, go check out the David Tennant and Catherine Tate sketch, tis very funny! I can't stop laughing when I watch it! But yeah, here's the next update, it's a long one, please don't kill me when you read the end!

Pain racked every inch of Rose's body as she slowly came to on a cold steel floor. All she had to do was look around to realize she was on the Gamestation. She remembered everything about her last time here, the battle, becoming the Bad Wolf, almost losing the Doctor…

"You are conscious! Unacceptable!"

She looked around and saw Sec sitting there.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You were needed to get the Doctor!"

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but the Doctor has no way of getting here! He's trapped in the other reality! You just had to get out of the void, but the Doctor has to cross through…"

"Incorrect, I crossed through the void and brought you back to this reality!"

Rose gasped. But that meant that the Doctor could get back to her, and that she could tell him about Samantha!

"What are you going to do with him?"

"He will be sacrificed! His blood will open the void and release the Daleks! Then, we will take control of the universe!"

The Dalek once again fired at Rose and she slumped back to the ground. Then, Sec looked towards a countdown on the wall. There were 12 hours left before he killed Rose.

"Okay, so what are we doing again?"

"We go in, you bring Rose back to the TARDIS and get the heck outta there!"

"What about you?"

"I'm at the mercy of the Dalek!"

"Heck no!"

"Kidding!" the Doctor said, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I blow up the Dalek, call you and you come pick me up."

"Fine, but what bout Rose? We have no idea what that thing's done to her," Jack said.

"I know," the Doctor whispered, "that's why you're going to take her to the med bay." He pressed a button on the console, bringing up a map of the TARDIS. Then he pointed to a room not far from the control room, where they were now. "If she fights you, sedate her."

Jack looked at the Doctor like he was joking again, but the Time Lord's face was as cold as a stone wall.

"You're nuts!"

"I'll be fine! The important thing is getting her out of here safe!"

"Whatever just tell me where we're going."

"Oh, you're gonna love this. We're going back to Satellite 5."

The silent hall of the satellite was suddenly filled with the sound of the TARDIS slowly appearing. The door creaked open and Jack and the Doctor jumped out.

"Alright you filthy Dalek! Give us Rose or…!"

The Doctor poked Jack and pointed at the door in front of them. "They're in there."

"Now you tell me!" Jack exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"Yeah, don't do that, you'll get Rose killed." 

"Fine!"

The Doctor walked forward and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the doors and they instantly slid open. The pair walked in, but the Doctor didn't take ten steps before he stopped in his tracks.

Not fifteen feet from them was Rose, unconscious on the floor. At the very end of the room was Dalek Sec. But the Doctor couldn't have cared less about the Dalek. He ran full speed forward and dropped to his knees next to Rose.

"Rose! Rose, come on! Wake up!" he cried, holding her head in his lap.

"You are the Doctor!" the Dalek screamed.

"I think we know that by now!" the Doctor returned. "Rose! Please, wake up!"

The Dalek continued to scream, but the Doctor didn't pay attention. Rose's eyes fluttered open the tiniest bit and their gaze's locked.

"You…can't…be…real…" she breathed.

"Oh, but I am. You really need to stop getting captured by Daleks, luv," he whispered. She gave him the barest hint of a smile before her eyes fell closed again. He smiled, running his hand through her hair. "Jack, take her."

Jack came up and picked Rose's limp form up and began to head for the door. "And don't forget the plan." Jack hesitated, nodded his head and walked through to the TARDIS. The door closed and the Doctor was left alone with Sec.

"Well, what do you want me to do Sec?" the Doctor asked, approaching the Dalek.

"You will open the void!"

"Sorry don't know how!"

"All that is required is your blood!"

"Oh, well you can forget that right now!"

Rose slowly came to, not on the steel floor, but in a bed. She opened her eyes and looked around, finding herself in the med bay.

"I'm dreaming," she moaned, sitting up.

"No Rose, this is real," a familiar voice said. She looked to the doorway and saw Jack standing there.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed. He smiled at her and walked over to the bed. "I thought you'd died!"

"I know, I know! I'm surprised you thought a few overgrown computers could keep me down!"

Rose smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Um…well he…"

"Jack…" Rose said in a warning tone.

"He's…out there fighting the Dalek."

"What? How could you let him do that?" she screamed, jumping out of the bed.

"Don't worry, he's going to blow up the Dalek, call us and then we'll go get him."

"Jack, you don't get it! The Dalek is going to open the void by sacrificing him!"

She ran for the door, but he grabbed her arm. Rose spun around and saw the needle in his hand.

"I'm sorry Rose," he said. He went to inject her, but she kicked him, sending the captain sprawling to the ground. She caught the needle and drove it into his arm.

"So am I," she whispered, leaving him on the floor and running out of the med bay.

"Permission is not required! The blood will be taken when you are dead!"

"Crap!"

Rose ran out of the TARDIS and found that they hadn't yet left the station. Leave it to Jack to follow orders, but in the wrong order. The door in front of her opened as she ran up to it and she prayed to God that it wasn't to late for the Time Lord.

"I'm going to blow you up and end this for good!" the Doctor shouted, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. The Dalek shot a laser and the screwdriver flew out of the Doctor's hand. "Well that's not good!"

"Exterminate!" the Dalek screamed, locking in. Then it fired.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed. She ran between him and Sec, taking the blast meant for the Doctor. She screamed, her body illuminated, her skeleton visible, before falling into her Doctor's arms.

"NO!" the Doctor roared, falling to his knees. "Rose, please, don't do this! Don't do! Please Rose, I love you!"

As he spoke these words, something erupted inside of him, a remnant of the power from the time vortex. He set Rose on the ground and stood up.

"You're time has come. I erase you from existence," he said, eyes blazing. He reached out his hand and the Dalek instantly dissolved. The Doctor's eyes went back to their normal brown color and he bent down, picking up Rose's body. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he whispered, tears running down his face. Slowly, he made his way back to the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who…unfortunately…it just sucks…

A/N: Okay, so I was thinking to myself, "I think it would be a good idea to update soon before my reviewers decide to stop reading and leave me all alone in the rain." And as you all know, that would leave me extremely depressed. I'm a bad person and beg your forgiveness for not updating in so long, but in all honesty, I was hoping more people would review. And then I saw that I was blocking anonymous reviewers, so I took that down. You all can now review, so please do! But anyway, I thought you might want to know what happens. So, here you go!

"She looks like an angel," Jack said, standing next to the Doctor. The Time Lord had put Rose onto one of the beds in the med bay and then revived the Captain. The Doctor hadn't said a word since then, he just stood there, daring to hope that maybe, just maybe, Rose would open her eyes.

"She is an angel," he finally whispered. "We need to take her home." Jack nodded and left. He knew that the Doctor needed to be alone with Rose for a bit, to say goodbye.

As he heard Jack's footsteps grow quieter, the Doctor broke down. "Oh Rose, why didn't you just stay on the TARDIS?" he cried, slamming his fists on the bed. "It's not fair! I only just got you back, I can't lose you again!" Tears fell onto the bed as he took a deep breath and his own voice sounded through his head. "You whither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone that you…"

"Love," he finished the thought out loud. He loved her and this was the fourth time he had tried to tell her and she hadn't heard him.

He turned to leave, switching off the lights as he reached the door. But then, a gold light flashed and reflected off the hallway in front of him. And then, it came…

"What, no goodnight kiss?"

The Doctor hit the lights and spun around, watching as Rose sat up in bed, smiling at him. She looked exactly the same, the same lovely hair, same dancing eyes.

"Rose? What…are…how are you here?" he stuttered. Then his hearts broke. "This isn't real, it can't be."

She slid out of bed and walked over to him. Rose grabbed his hand and pulled it up so that it was cupping her cheek, staring into his eyes the whole time. Slowly, she leaned into him, and he into her and their lips met. Rose gave a small moan and the Doctor smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He held her close, running his hand up the small of her back, sending shivers throughout her body. He let her go and they stared at each other for a minute before…

Slap! Rose slapped the Doctor across the face!

"You could've gotten yourself killed! And telling Jack to come after me with a needle! How could you?"

"Well, you're definitely real," the Doctor said, rubbing his face. Rose stopped and looked at him for a minute. He thought she was going to slap him again, but instead, she started crying. "What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and holding her again.

"I was starting to think that you had given up, just left me, that I was never going to see you again!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Funny, cause I felt that way not five minutes ago," he whispered. "How are you alive?"

"I'm not completely sure, I guess that my body had to change in order for me to…" she trailed off.

"Have our child?" he asked, grinning. She looked up in shock, tears still falling. "Jack figured it out because apparently, I'm really dumb for a super genius," he said, a puzzled look on his face. Rose giggled. "And as for never seeing me again, if I couldn't find another way, I was going to let the universes collapse just so I could feel you in my arms one last time," he breathed. She smiled.

"Yeah, well good. And hey, now you don't have to worry about being alone ever again because apparently, I'm a Time Lady now and I'm willing to guess that our daughter is one too. You have a family who will stay with you until the end of time."

"So, it's a girl," the Doctor replied, causing Rose to blush. He leaned in and kissed her again. Rose gave herself fully, melting into her Doctor's arms. She felt him and knew that he too was giving himself completely in this kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Rose caught her breath. "I forgot what a good kisser you were."

The Doctor grinned and at that moment, Jack came walking in.

"Hey Doc, what are we gonna…tell her…uhh, what's going on?" he asked, seeing Rose standing there, alive and well."

"Well, I guess I'm a Time Lady now Jack, so I just regenerated. I don't know why it took so long though…" she said, frowning.

"Maybe because you're still partially human, or because it's your first time," the Doctor suggested.

"Okay, whatever you say," Jack replied. He looked confused, so Rose ran over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jack smiled. "I'm glad you're alright doll."

"Ahem," the Doctor coughed. Rose smiled and ran back to him, grabbing his arm.

"Can we get out of here now?" Jack asked.

"Sure, let's get you home Rose," the Doctor said, walking with her to the control room.

"Good, there's someone I want you to meet," Rose replied, smiling.

The Doctor grinned and ran up to the console, pressing buttons, pulling levers and dancing around, like he was back to his old self. "You two are going to want to hold on to something, it can get a bit bumpy, going between realities, which is possible thanks to Sec weakening the barrier considerable. One good thing the Daleks did."

Rose and Jack ran up the console and grabbed on as the TARDIS began shaking as they crossed through the void and entered "Pete's World".

"This is your captain speaking," the Doctor said, peeking around at Rose. "We're experiencing some turbulence which will pass momentarily."

"Hey! I'm the captain here!" Jack exclaimed.

"Ah, but you aren't the one flying are you?"

After a minute, the TARDIS stopped and the trio heard Jackie screaming from outside. Rose smiled at her Doctor and ran to the door, throwing it open.

"Hey mum, I'm home!" she called as the Doctor came up to stand next to her.

"Jackie! I'm back! Did ya miss me?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed, approaching the ship.

"I think I'll wait in here," he said, backing up. Rose sighed, grabbed his arm and ran outside. Jack followed them out, closing the TARDIS behind him.

"Rose, where have you been? You've been gone for three weeks! We were worried sick!" Jackie exclaimed, running up and hugging her daughter.

"Three weeks?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Time shift through the void?" he said, shrugging.

"What happened?" her mother asked.

"Oh, you know mum," Rose started casually, "getting captured by Daleks, reuniting with the Doctor, dying, regenerating, same old same old," she said, hugging her mother back.

"You mean he died and regenerated? But he doesn't look any different…"

"No mum, I died, I regenerated, and I have no idea why I don't look any different," Rose emphasized. Jackie looked at her for a moment and then smiled.

"Oh honey! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, pulling her daughter into a bear hug. Then she turned to the Doctor and pulled him in. "Come here you!"

The Doctor was shocked at first, thinking that he was going to be slapped again, but hugged Jackie when he realized that no physical harm was going to come to him.

"Mummy!" a small voice exclaimed. Jackie, Rose, the Doctor and Jack all looked towards the house and saw Pete, Mickey and a cute little girl with sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes running towards them. Rose laughed, bent over and scooped the little girl up in her arms.

"Hey sweetie, have you been a good girl for grandmum and granddad?" Rose asked, causing the little girl to smile and nod her head. Rose looked over at the Doctor and saw his eyes fixed on their daughter. She smiled.

"Honey, Samantha?" she said, getting her daughter's attention away from Jack who was grinning at her and making her laugh. "I want you to meet someone." She turned so that they were facing the Doctor. "This man here is your dad."

Samantha looked the Doctor up and down, and then reached out her arms, waiting for him to take her. He looked at Rose, who nodded. He wrapped his arms around and took her in his arms. He felt her wrap her tiny arms around his neck.

"Are you really my daddy?" she asked, staring at him.

"Yes pumpkin, sorry I haven't been around."

"That's okay daddy, mummy told me everything. Can you really do all those things that she says you can?"

He looked at Rose who shrugged. "Our adventures sort of became bed time stories."

"Yes honey, I really can do all those things, and you'll be able to do them too, once you're a little older."

He looked at his daughter, the youngest Time Lady. She was beautiful, sharing the looks of both him and…

"Rose!"

To be continued…

A/N: Okay, so I know that you all want to kill me right about now, but don't fret, there is a light at the end of the tunnel and you're going to want to go towards this one, because it involves you reviewing and then me posting the sequel to this story, which is already completely done, but you need to review first!!! Okay, so go, review and you shall get the sequel. Since I'm not completely evil, I'll tell you the title. It's "Samantha"! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
